Family Reunion
by WP
Summary: Everyone goes for a break and get more than they expected. read my other stories first.
1. Default Chapter

Family Reunion  
  
  
Prue, Phoebe, Piper, Leo, Paige and Glenn sat around the dinner table enjoying a meal Piper had slaved over all day.  
  
"So I was thinking, how would you feel if we all went on vacation for a week or so?" Leo asked.  
  
Phoebe and PAige's faces lit up at the idea. Glenn looked a little anxious and Piper and Prue looked worried.  
  
"What about the book?"  
  
"Where would we go without risking innocents with demon attacks?"   
  
"Should we be leaving the manner alone?"  
  
"Demons might see it as a good time to attack."  
  
Prue and Piper rammbled one after the other.  
  
Leo quickly held his ahnds up, "Whoa! you two are giving me a headache."   
  
He laughed nervously. "The Elder's said they thought it was a good idea for you all to get a break so they agreed to let us stay at one of the safe houses in New Hampshire. It's basically disolate but beautiful. It's gaurded from all black magic so know one can know you're there."  
  
"That sounds really nice." Phoebe said.  
  
"Yeah, and its good that the elders are giving us a break." Paige said trying to get Prue and Piper to stop worrying.  
  
"I think you all need it." Glenn said.  
  
Leo smiled, "So what do you say?" He said with puppy dog eyes to his wife.  
  
Piper gave in with a smile, "Ok. Glenn's right we all need it. Prue?"   
  
Prue sighed, "Ok, but the book comes with us."  
  
No one dared disagree.  
  
*******  
  
Everyone woke up early the next morning and had some breakfast before gathering in the hallway with their bags.   
  
"P4 taken care of?" Prue asked.  
  
"Check" Piper said.   
  
"All windows and back door closed?"  
  
"Check" Phoebe answered.  
  
"all gas and electricity off?"  
  
"Check" Leo answered.  
  
"The book of shadows?"  
  
"Check" Glenn Answered. He had voluteered put it in his big backpack.  
  
"Ok, we're good to go. Everyone to the cars!" Prue said heading for the door.   
  
"uh... Prue! Why are we taking two cars when we could orb there right now?" Leo asked.  
  
"Oh! oh yeah. damn I keep forgetting we can do that when its notlife o death." She exclaimed.  
  
Eveyone laughed a little.  
  
"Pair up people." phoebe said clapping her hands.   
  
Glenn and Paige hugged together as did Leo and Piper. While Prue took Phoebe's hand and they all orbed out. 


	2. about time

A/N: KT u cute little scotlum, hows the spelling this time? used a spell check. Sorry everyone about my crappy spelling/grammer at times. Falcon - Having no life during the week is my main factor in posting so quickly :D  
  
Part 2  
  
  
They all arrived outside of the cabin, near Fall Mountain, with snow flakes falling. Everyone was wearing a grin.   
  
"This is what we miss in California." Phoebe said.  
  
"Wow, this place looks pretty big." Prue said.  
  
"Yeah, they don't know how many people might need it so it's... spacious." Leo told her.  
  
"I never figured the Elder's would have this kind of place." Piper said.  
  
Leo shrugged, "They're not as bad as they seem sometimes. Let's get inside"   
  
He opened the door and lead everyone in, directing them to rooms.  
  
********  
  
Once everyone was settled they sat in the living room.   
  
Glenn was nervous about something and Paige could tell.  
  
"Honey, are you ok?" she asked concerned.  
  
Glenn smiled, "Yeah. Its just getting cold. Leo will you give me a hand to get some wood?" He asked.  
  
Leo kissed Piper and got up, "sure."  
  
They went outside to the wood shed but Glenn stopped Leo before they opened it.  
  
"Can we have a man to man talk?"  
  
Leo was worried. He and Glenn had become good friends after searching the underworld for the girls. "Glenn, what's wrong?"  
  
Glenn pulled out a ring box. "I want to ask if she'll marry me while we're here but I'm scared it's going to be too much. And will Prue, Piper and Phoebe be ok with it?" He said in one breath.  
  
Leo burst into a huge grin. "You know Paige will be thrilled! she loves you. And don't worry about her sisters, if they didn't think you were good enough for Paige you wouldn't be with her." He reassured.  
  
*********  
  
It was late afternoon and everyone was off doing their own things.  
  
Piper and Leo were out on the porch snuggled in a blanket, enjoying their quality time to just be with each other.  
  
It'd been so long since they just sat with each other. No words needed. Just closeness and comfort.  
  
Prue meanwhile was curled up by the fireplace, catching up on her reading.   
  
It was nice to just relax and forget about her life and responsabilities to read about someone else's.  
  
Phoebe had decided to take a walk. She was always the one for nature walks.  
  
While, Paige and Glenn had found a tranquille, picturesque spot not far from the cabin.  
  
Paige looked around and thought about how she could live here forever.   
  
It was quiet, no hectic running about or late for work. Most of all no demons, just her family. Sure it was cold but she could live with that.  
  
Picking up some snow she quickly made it into a snowball and threw it at Glenn. His surprised look when it hit him made her laugh.  
  
"I can't belive you just did that." He said trying to shake some snow from the collar of his jacket.  
  
"What can I say? It seemed right." She shrugged.  
  
Glenn then launched his own snowball at her.  
  
"Snowball!" She then sent it back to Glenn hitting him on the head.  
  
"That's not fair! I'm a meer mortal and you're a super witch."  
  
"And part whitelighter." She added proudly.  
  
"That's it." He then charged Paige and picked her up before dumping her in a pile of snow.   
  
Paige screamed.  
  
Glenn pinned her down as her rubbed snow in her face.  
  
"Say you're sorry."  
  
Paige couldn't say it because of her giggling.  
  
"I-I Sorry!"   
  
Glenn then lay down next to her still laughing to himself.  
  
"This place is beautiful." Paige said after a few minutes.  
  
Glenn agreed, "it is but... it doesn't compare to you."  
  
Paige smiled, "that was cheesy."  
  
Glenn turned on his side looking down at Paige.  
  
"It was but it's so true. You know how much I love you. I've loved you more and more each day since I was 15. You make me happy, you mean home. And I don't ever want to be apart from you. You've been through so much and yet you're still amazing, strong and caring. Paige... will you marry me?" He said from his heart.  
  
Paige had tears streaming down her face as she listened to Glenn. For once it wasn't tears of sadness or despair, they were from complete, untainted happiness.   
  
"Of course I will." She said before pulling him down and kissing him passionately.   
  
Neither one wanted to forget that moment. It was perfect. The scene, the time, the words.   
  
"I love you, Mr. Belland."  
  
"I love you too, Mrs. Belland to be." 


	3. confessions and surprises

A/N: poor dumb KT, yes Belland is Glenn's name and Paige won't be Halliwell Belland cause she's not Halliwell anything. :) thanks for all ur reviews keep em coming.   
  
Part 3  
  
  
  
Glenn and Paige walked into the cabin hand in hand.   
  
"We were getting worried about you two, its getting late." Prue said, not meaning to sound as maternal as she did.  
  
Paige's grin grew bigger. "well we had some talking to do."   
  
"You sure that's all you did?" Piper said refering to the two glowing people infront of her.   
  
"Yes thank you!" Paige gave Glenn an elbow in the side.  
  
He looked at her unsurely. "umm... well, I asked Paige to marry me."  
  
"And I said yes." Paige finished.  
  
It took 3 seconds for Paige to be engulfed by her screaming sister, all congratulating her.  
  
Leo laughed at the sight as he then shook Glenn's hand before giving him a manly hug. "Well done, man. I told you it'd work out."   
  
Glenn smiled though still nervous, "yeah. It's great."  
  
He wasn't expected the barage of women to attack him in a group hug but they did.   
  
This was one hell of a family, he thought to himself.  
  
Leo then got to Paige, going around the group of poeple.   
  
"Hey, you've got a good guy." He smiled.  
  
"I know. I don't deserve him."  
  
Leo then eveloped her in a hug.   
  
"He's everything you deserve, Paige. You've done and will do so much good. I'm so happy for you." He said to her. He truely felt like Paige was his baby sister as well.  
  
Paige was starting to get teary eyed. "Thanks, Leo."  
  
Everyone moved towards the fireplace.  
  
"So, let's see the ring!" Phoebe said excitedly.  
  
Paige looked to Glenn with a frown, "I guess it was spontanious." She said to him.  
  
Glenn then rubbed his forehead, "I'm so dumb." He rummaged in his pocket then pulled out a ring box.   
  
"You were planning this?"  
  
"No... Yes... I was but I didn't know I was going to do it. I've been carrying the ring for weeks." He said slightly embarresed.  
  
"Awww, you are too cute." She said before kissing him.  
  
********  
  
Everyone sat round the fireplace, full on one of Piper's meal's. The general happy rush from the announcment of Glenn and Paige's engagement had died down.  
  
Prue was beaming with pride that her baby sister was engaged. Marrige had happened in order, she thought. Granted only one of them was an honest marrige. Prue married a evil warlock, Then Piper married Leo. Possibly the bigest mistake of all wasPHoebe marrying Cole. Now Paige and Glenn. Their wasn't a better match for her sister.  
  
Prue's mind then began to drift to Andy, her soulmate. She missed him so much, every second. It felt like a huge peice of her heart was missing with out him.   
  
But she couldn't think about that, she'd just get upset.  
  
Phoebe watched her big sister. She still had so much to ask her. Why not now? They were all in a somber state.  
  
"Prue, what was heaven like?"  
  
Prue looked into Phoebe's eyes. She could have swore her little sister had some unknown ability to read minds.  
  
She sighed, "It's amazing. Everything you expect it to be and then some."   
  
"What are you holding back?" Piper asked without thinking.  
  
"There's a constant warmth inside and everything has an optomistic overview but... all I did was miss you guys, worry about you, cry with you, long to protect you and get to know, Paige. I watched over you at all times... apart from when you were busy with stuff I shouldn't see." Prue explained.   
  
"I got to spend time with mom and grams. I met our ancestors and spoke to Melinda a lot. She's so proud that we're here." She smiled at the memory. "Then there was Andy."  
  
Piper, Phoebe and Leo sighed mentally. They had all known Prue would have been with Andy in heaven but she never voluteered any details. Now it was confirmed.  
  
Paige raised her hand, "who's Andy?"  
  
"Um... he's my soulmate. We grew up together and he died for us." Prue said simply.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
Prue smiled despite her slowly filling eyes, "me too. But... I still talk to him. He comes into my dreams every night."  
  
Phoebe reached out and squeezed Prue's hand, "did They tell you to come back or offer the chance to you?"  
  
"They gave me a choice. I couldn't say no, Andy wouldn't let me."   
  
"I'm so sorry, honey." Phoebe said as she pulled PRue in for a hug.  
  
"I wouldn't change it, Pheebs. Being here with you guys is right."  
  
Piper smiled, Prue was right, this is where they all belonged.   
  
She looked to her baby sister who sat in her fiance's embrace.  
  
Maybe this was the right time to ask Paige what had been nagging at them all for weeks.  
  
"Missy Paige? Your turn."  
  
Paige held Piper's gaze. She didn't know what to say, she hadn't talked about her experiences in hell. She felt a small confidence boost as Glenn tightened his hold on her.  
  
"It was constant mental torture. I'd be in different places like the manor, P4, work, my parents house, Glenn's place. Everytime it'd be someway of people leaving me or blaming me. I'd be helpless, they'd kill you and I could never do anything. " She said with her voice waverring.   
  
"It got so much I forgot who I was... all I remembered were sisters and Glenn. I couldn't put a face to a name. It all merged. It was hundreds and hundreds of years." Paige said shaking her head.  
  
Glenn kissed her head and whispered, "I love you." In her ear.  
  
Prue reached over and rubbed Paige's leg, "You're a fighter." She said quietly as her own emtions were still running high.  
  
Piper had a hold on Paige's hand as she let Leo grip her tighter.   
  
What Paige went through would have put her further back in her fight against insecurities. Piper knew that they would have to offer more support and tread carefully to keep Paige feeling like an outsider again.  
  
Piper's train of thought was broken by Phoebe's shocked word. That one word made her heart stop.  
  
"Mom." 


	4. i dont really no

A/N: Sam very oviously never became a whitelighter again. none of season 5 happened in this series. just a reminder lol. charmedaholic - since its a fair request i mite getitin this story for u. KT - oh u funny funny girl. And yes I did make that Glowing Mallrats version. Shazzer is a dirty ho, scewing Brodie in the elevatior to build me up buttercup which is good! :P  
  
  
Part 4  
  
  
Prue looked behind her to see her mother and.. Sam.   
  
She knew this day would come, her mother had been constantly trying to talk the elders into letting Sam and her visit.   
  
She could feel Phoebe's shaking hand grab her's and drag her towards their mother.  
  
Phoebe was still amazed everytime they saw their mother, she went nearly all her life dreaming about it but when it started to happen she was always overwhelmed.  
  
Piper got of Leo's lap and also joined Prue and Phoebe who had latched onto Patty.  
  
Sam stood behind Patty, he was terridied of the reaction he'd get from Paige.   
  
Looking over he saw her... she was moe beautiful than he ever could have expected. She looked lost though. He could guess why.  
  
Piper noticed Paige's absence and turned around, "come here." She said with an arm out.  
  
Paige cautiously got up let Piper usher her into the embrace of her mother and sisters.   
  
This was all just too much. She'd met her mother once... that was for maybe a few minutes, now here she was again an in the flesh.  
  
Glenn looked to Leo, "They're dead right?"   
  
Leo let a small laugh, "Yeah, visits from the dead aren't that weird around here."  
  
"Well, it's a first for me." He said in awe.  
  
"Not really... I'm dead." Leo said.  
  
"What! I thouht you were just a whitelighter like... alive whitelighter, like Paige."  
  
"Nope, Paige is one of a kind."  
  
Glenn let it all sink in. Although it'd probaly take a while.  
  
"Let me get a look at you all." Patty said pulling back and taking a good look at each of her daughters.  
  
"Prue, how are you adjusting?"   
  
Prue gave a strong smile, "fine mom, hows Grams and Andy?"   
  
"They're fine, sweetie. They send their love, especially Andy. Oh, Melinda also wants you to know how proud she is that you've protected you're sisters so well."  
  
Prue shrugged, she hadn't that was the problem but at least Melinda was happy with her.  
  
Patty then looked to Phoebe, "oh Pheebs, you look more and more grown up everyday."  
  
"Well, I am 27." She joked.  
  
Patty laughed, "You're all still my little girls."   
  
Phoebe smiled and hugged her mother again. "I love you, mom."   
  
"I love you too, honey" She said as she hugged her daughter.  
  
Pulling away she was face to face with Piper.  
  
"I missed you, mom. Why has it been so long?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Piper. It's just not been the right time. You all needed time to bond." She explained.  
  
Piper nodded before hugging Patty again, she didn't trust her voice.  
  
Piper joined Prue and Phoebe who put there arms around her.   
  
Paige stood there feeling like she was in the Spanish Inquesition. She was so tense she thought her muscles might burst.   
  
"My baby girl." Patty said proudly. "I like what you've done to your hair. It suits you."  
  
Paige's cheeks went scarlet. "Thanks."  
  
"Congratulations on the engagement, honey. You'll be so happy together." Patty said hoping to loosen Paige up. Sh looked like a frightened child.  
  
Paige fought the urge to flinch as Patty tuckd a piece of hair behind her ear. "I hope so." Paige then threw her arms around Patty's neck and hung on for dear life.   
  
Patty was half relieved, half expecting the reaction. She gently rubbed her youngest's back and kissed her head.   
  
Paige eventually pulled away and wiped at her eyes, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be, honey. We understand how much of a shock this must be." Patty said.  
  
Paige then noticed the man who looked like he was trying to mergeinto the wall.  
  
"Sam?" Patty said, calling him over.  
  
Sam put his arm around Patty's waste and said a small "Hi" to Leo, Prue, Piper and Phoebe while he avoided contact with Paige.  
  
Patty dropped the bombshell. "Paige... This is Sam. Your father."  
  
Paige had a feeling her mother would say that. It didn't make less of a shock though.  
  
After silence for near two minutes Phoebe put her hands on Paige's shoulder's. "You ok?" She asked.  
  
As Paige turned her head to face her she knew by the lost look in her eyes that she was far from ok.  
  
"I don't know what i'm meant to do." She told Phoebe.  
  
"Neither do I." Sam admitted.  
  
Prue said, "Why don't we all go sit down, we have some talking to do." 


	5. um, hooray its bak?

A/N: Sorry its been so long. I had super bad writers block but hopefully it'll stay gone. Thanks for all ur reviews and the fact some of u care enough to shout at me for more. :) hope this is ok. it mite suck but oh well. the next story should be better *evil grin*   
  
P.S KT is a HOLLYGIN  
  
  
Part 5  
  
  
The girls sat on one sofa while Patty and Sam were on another. Leo and Glenn were on the one right next to the girls.   
  
Glnn wanted so much to just hold Paige but he'd learned when to ack off and stay in the backround so he held onto her hand and gave her an 'it'll be ok look'.  
  
Piper put her arm around Paige. "Are you all right? This has to be a big shock."  
  
Paige shrugged, "I don't know how to react."  
  
"You don't have to react anyway." Piper assured her.  
  
"We're sorry to just spring this all on you, Honey." Patty said to he youngest.  
  
"It had to happen sometime." Paige said.  
  
"There's no easy way to do this, is there?" Sam said still looking as terrified as his daughter.  
  
Paige shook her head, "No... I planned out for years what it ould be like to meet you both, but it doesn't matter. When I first met mom I had just found out I was a witch and I had sisters. It wasn't as overwhelming because I was already on some this is all surreal kick..."  
  
"But now it's all too real." Sam finished.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I feel the same. I have pictured this so many times, but I don't know how it's going to turn out, whether or not you ever wanted to meet me. Or that you'd hate me." He admitted.  
  
"Why would I hate you? I don't even know you."  
  
"Because we abandoned you." Sam with the guilt evident in his eyes.  
  
"And why did you do that?" Paige asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"To protect you. We didn't know what the elder's would do if they discovered you. And you're sisters may have never got the chance to become the charmed ones. We couldn't let that happen to any of you." Patty said with conviction.  
  
"Exactly. You did protect me and my sisters. And I don't think I would change the fact I was adapted, I had great parents. It would have been nice to have grown up with my sisters but that could have stopped all the good they and I have done. I wouldn't want that." Paige told her birth father.  
  
"Neither would I." Sam said quietly as he tried to swallow back his emotions.   
  
"Stop feeling so guilty. I don't blame you, or mom for anything in my life. It did hurt when I was old enough to understand. I thought there must have been something wrong with me, that I was some freak, but then I realised just how much my Parents loved me. I knew it wasn't my fault. And I didn't really blame you either, not when I knew the reason. And look around, I'm with my family. I should be happy I had the love of two families."   
  
"And you always will." Piper added.  
  
"I understand if you say no but, woul it be ok if I gave you a hug?"  
  
"Yeah." Paige said as she got up and fell into her fathers embrace.  
  
Prue, Piper and Phoebe subconcioussly shuffled closer. This gave a new meaning to a tearjerking moment.   
  
They had no idea where to go, it was a confusing sitation.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
After the highly emotional situation everyone was starting to calm down.   
  
Prue, Piper and Phoebe all had mixd feeling of wanting to leave their baby sister to get to know her birth parents in person, the other half made them want to take her away and out of stressful situation.  
  
Glenn was having the same feelings, he knew how Paige had wished for this day and at the same time say she had no desire for it.   
  
Paige sat looking at her parents. It was so weird to spend 26 years without them then have them right infront of her.  
  
"why didn't you look for me?" She blurted out.  
  
"I-I... I couldn't." Sam said again with the ashamed tone.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Sam looked her in the eye, "I wanted to, I almost did but I didn't want to intrude in your life. It would carry too much baggage. I was bitter, I was hurting and I isolated myself from the world after Patty's death till my own. I didn't want you you see the failure I was."  
  
"I was alone. I had no documentation on you. I had no way of finding yet alone knowing who you were."   
  
"I'm sorry, but if I had made contact with you, I may have put you in serious danger. Ididn't want you involved in the supernatural. Plus I had nothing to offer you."  
  
"You could have offered me my past and my sisters."  
  
"I wish I had, but I didn't know how bad things had gotten for you. I'm so sorry." Sam repeated.  
  
"Stop apologising, what's done is done. We're all here now, that's enough for me."   
  
As Piper pulled Paige into a half hug Paige felt an alien sense of peace.   
  
The family part of her life seemed to be complete. There was no longer a nagging string of thoughts on what her parents were like and what thy thought of her, why thy did what they did. 


	6. the end

A/N: Ok, just finished it off. sorry it took so long but the block meant I couldn't get back into the story. The next one I hope u'll like but u mite hate it as there will b a very big surprise.anyway, hope this was ok. see ya soon.  
  
  
Part 6  
  
  
After a few more hours of talking and tears Sam and Patty were ready to go. The elders had given thm the nigh, which was up.   
  
"It was great to see you two again." Leo said as he kissed Patty's cheek and shook hands ith Sam.  
  
"You to Leo, make sure you keep an eye on my girls... and my grandaughter." She grinned.  
  
Leo smiled again, not realising what she meant. As her words sunk in his jaw almost hit the floor.  
  
"Piper's Pregnant?"  
  
Patty confirmed it with a nod.  
  
"Congratulations." Sam said.  
  
Leo looked to Piper with the proudest look in his tear rimmed eyes, "I'm gonna be a Daddy!"  
  
Within 5 seconds Piper was surrounded by screaming sisters. the unified, "We're gonna be aunts!" Rang throughout the cabin.  
  
As Piper was congratulated by hersisters and mother, Leo wrapped his arms around her waistand kissed her gently.  
  
"I love you, you're going to bethe best mother in the world." He told her.  
  
Piper blushed, "Only with the help of the best Daddy in the world." Piper moved Leo's hand to her stomach. "We're gonna have our little girl." She said near tears.  
  
Leo hugged her again then laid a kiss on her belly.   
  
"We're sorry to break this up honey, but we have to go." Patty said sadly.  
  
Piper moved from Leo's embrace and hugged her mother tightly, "Thanks mom, I love you."   
  
"I love you too, you know where I am if you want any motherly advice." She said quietly to Piper.  
  
Piper just nodded as she let her mom move onto her sisters.  
  
Prue stepped up next and huged Patty.   
  
"I love you, Prue. We're all so happy with how you've coped." Patty insisted.   
  
"I love you too mom. Come down soon with Grams, ok?"   
  
Patty pulled back to look Prue in the eye, "I promise, sweetie. She sends her love."  
  
Prue gave her one last hug before tearing herself away. She stood beside Glenn, giving him a reassuring smile. It was obvious he felt in the way.  
  
Phoebe looked at her hands, "I don't want you to go."  
  
Patty sighed and took Phoebe's hands, "and I don't want to go but I have to. You'll be ok. You know i'm only a call away. I love you, Pheebs."  
  
"I love you to mom." Phoebe then gave her mom a bone rushing hug before hurrying to Prue for some comfort.  
  
Paige gave her mother an awkward smile.  
  
"I don't expect it back, but I love you." Patty said as she kissed the youngests head then hugged her dearly.  
  
Paige was dumbstruck, she did love her birth mother and father, you're born with love for them but she didn't know them enough to LOVE them.   
  
"It was good to see you."  
  
Patty smiled, "Let's not leave it so long next time."  
  
"Yeah." Paige agreed as they reluctantly broke apart.  
  
Sam smiled as he approached Paige. "I'm glad I finally got to meet you."   
  
"I am as well." She said as she hugged Sam.  
  
Everyone gathered round as Patty and Sam waved and disappeared.  
  
It was one hell of a holiday. Meet the parents, get engaged, find out you're pregnant. Staying at home might have been less stressful. 


End file.
